


What Situation?

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Hawke Has A Twin, Misunderstandings, Sisterly concern, That twin is pissed, Um Awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Elia is concerned about her twin sister. Hilarity ensues.





	

Elia didn’t worry about her sister. There was no need, Evangeline was a big girl and could look after herself but still Elia couldn’t help the little feeling in the back of her head.

 

It had started out simple enough, Elia had gone into Eve’s room to ask if she’d seen her veredium daggers, Eve had been out all day and was, naturally, changing clothes. The Hawke sisters never cared if they lacked clothes around one another so Eve had turned around with a grin.   
“Yo, Eve, have you seen my daggers?” Elia asked and, although she was trying to look at her sister’s face, the red marks on her stomach drew her attention.  
“I think you left them in the library or maybe Bela’s place.” Eve hummed, slipping on a loose shirt (borrowed from a broody elf). Elia nodded and left it at that shaking off the scratches as just something she picked up from a fight.

 

Unfortunately this was not a one time occurrence and as the day’s went on Elia started noticing that Eve had been coming home with more and more bruises and scratches. Now she was starting to worry. Elia was always the one that came home injured, not Eve and so it was somewhat concerning that the younger twin was getting herself into trouble. This lead to the current situation, the elder Hawke twins sitting in the kitchen sipping some tea after Elia said they needed to talk.  
“Eve, is everything okay?” Elia asked after a moment of silence. All she gained for a moment was a grin.  
“Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?” Eve asked back, sitting her tea cup on the counter to be forgotten.  
“Well you keep coming home hurt.” Elia couldn’t help the anger that was building up in her, she had begun to notice a pattern, this only happened when Eve went out with Fenris…..Alone…..For reasons neither of them mentioned.   
“Oh that.” Eve grinned again, it was her natural defence and that’s when Elia knew something was up, “Don’t worry about that, I’ve got the situation under control.” The older twin’s anger and worry only raised at those words. They never kept secrets. Never!  
“What situation? I didn’t even know there was a situation! Eve what’s going on? Is this something to do with Fenris? Is he hurting you! I swear to the Maker I’ll rip his glowy elf hide right from his bones!” The guilty look that crossed Eve’s face was enough confirmation and without a second thought Elia was out of her chair and storming out of the estate.  
“Oh brother.” Eve muttered, getting up to follow after her sister.

 

Fenris had been enjoying a nice drink in his borrowed mansion when Elia slammed open his door yelling some blasphemous profanity and he only sighed, thinking that someone had insulted her again and she needed him to beat them to a pulp. He was very wrong as the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs to see what the wild child had wanted she punched him fair in the face with enough force to knock him on his rear.  
“Fenhedis!” Fenris hissed, one hand coming to cover his nose in case it had started bleeding, “What is wrong with you woman?!”  
“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Elia yelled, sending another blinding fist at the elf’s face when he stood up, this time he managed to dodge. “How dare you hurt my sister, you broody, glowing asshead!”  
“What are you talking about?” Fenris grunted as Elia landed another hit to his stomach but this time he grabbed her wrist.  
“You keep hurting her and I’m going to kill you for it!” Elia yelled again, this time lashing out with kicks.  
“Hurting who?!” Fenris asked, desperately trying to stop the angry ball of human’s assault.  
“My sister!” Elia screamed and everything seemed to click in Fenris’s head and he had half a mind to start laughing then and there.   
“Elia!” Another voice joined the fray and the two stopped momentarily to turn to the intruder.  
“Please explain to your sister that I’m not a horrible person that abuses his lover.” Fenris pleaded, still using most of his strength to stop from getting a foot to his groin.  
“Oh he’s totally a horrible person that abuses me.” Eve grinned at the gaping face she received from Fenris and the visible anger on Elia’s face, “But it’s all consensual.” She finished and Elia’s face went slack as the information sunk in.  
“Wait what?” Elia asked, finally stopping her attack.  
“Yeah, every bruise or scratch you’ve seen lately I’ve been asking for.” Eve explained, a bright red blush coming onto her face.  
“Quite literally.” Fenris added, a very evil chuckle finishing the sentence.  
“Waaaaaaaaait.” Elia drawled, “So you’re telling me that you two-” she couldn’t finish the sentence as she collapsed into giggles. “Oh damn, Eve that’s kinky.”  
“Not a word.” Eve hissed, “The last thing we need is Varric or Bela catching wind of our bedroom habits.” 

 

It’s safe to say Evangeline and Fenris never lived it down and week later Eve found a scrap of paper on her bed.  
“Fayli- everything you need for fun in the bedroom.” Eve read aloud, then groaned. Elia was never going to let this go. “Wait a second.” Eve muttered looking back at the note. That wasn’t Elia’s handwriting it was Isabela’s. “Elia!”

 

Elia could not be found for the rest of the week and Bela laughed every time Fenris or Eve walked by.


End file.
